ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bramblestar2521
Hello Hi Bramble (I'm going to call you that for short if it's okay), welcome to I Love Writing Wiki! I've seen that you've made some pages already, but before you continue to edit them or make anymore, please read the above links in the automatic welcome message above. After doing so, please add the proper categories to your pages (and be sure to do so from now on!) Thanks, and I hope that you have a good time on the wiki! Do you even lift, Bro? 17:40, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Hey I know it's a little late for a welcome to the wiki but yeah. I hope you enjoy it here ^_^ STORMY 16:04, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Pain (Monolougue?) Hey Bramble. It has come to my attention that your recent addition to the wiki (the page whose name serves as the title of this message) does not meet the rules of the wiki. I have not read the page, so I cannot make any remarks about it's quality, however from what I've been told, it seems that it does not belong on a mainspace page. If you would like to keep it on the wiki, you can move it to a user sub-page or to a blog post (where it would count towards your blog limit). Thank you for understanding. [[User:Bloody18|'You Said If You Could Have Your Way']][[User Talk:Bloody18| You'd Make A Night Time Of Today]] 17:38, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Warning Hey Bramble! You're not really in trouble for this, since you're pretty new any all, but it is something you need to be aware about. On this (October's) Monthly Featured User Selection, you voted for both Leo and Brighty, but users are only allowed one vote (as voting for both people makes your votes invalid (as the cancel out), and a waste of everyone's time). You broke this rule (which I am assuming you did so unawares). So, please remember this for next time, because now that I've told you and know for sure that you are aware of this rule, I will have to follow procedure and block you from voting (which I can't really do, but your votes will not be counted) for three months. Please know that I'm not mad with you, I'm just trying to make sure you are aware of all of the wiki's rules (this is especially important if you want to be considered for a Staff position). If you are afraid of hurting someone's feelings (which should happen as A) Bright isn't even active, and probably didn't even know she was nominated and B) It's just for fun, and should be taken seriously), then I would suggest not voting at all (if you want, you can say so specifically). Also, the user who did not when is always brought over to the following month, so you can always vote for the other user then (unless the user you didn't vote for won lol), which is what I usually do. Anyways, so this turned out so long, I didn't really mean for that to happen. Hope you understand, and are having a nice day. See you around! I Wish I Were Amanda Lepore ' 02:22, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Ah, well if that happens again, just press the kudos button again, and it should go away. If it doesn't, then just post a comment or message me/Leo so we know :) Also, I notice that you haven't been using a siggie, would you like for me to make you one? If so, I need to know what you'd like it's colors to be, and what you'd like for it to say. Anyway, thanks for understanding! 'I Wish I Were Amanda Lepore ' 15:23, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Heh, alright Ivy :) Here it is. I used "silver" instead of "grey" because it looked better to me, but I/you can change it if you want. I also made it big and bold, because, personally, I think siggies are hard to see otherwise lol. Do you know what to do with it now? Siggie: 'The Ivy thrived to hide the insecure and cowardness inside. Hope you like it! I Wish I Were Amanda Lepore ' 02:03, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Okie dokey. First, you'll need to copy the coding of your siggie. Then you'll need to go to your Preferences. Once there, you'll scroll down until you see Signature in big letters. Paste the siggie code into the box, and make sure the box that says "I want to use wikitext in my signature." is checked. There's another way to do it, but that's the easiest way. If the coding won't fit, then we'll have to do it the other :) 'I Wish I Were Amanda Lepore ' 17:41, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Hi Bramble! Please call me Leo, everyone else does! As for the ideas: thank you! I was thinking we'd probably do something christmassy for the December one, but I'll be sure to keep your ideas in mind come February, and if you have anything else to suggest at all, please do! Leo Knapp-Shappey Don't ask, don't tell 17:24, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Pizzachu (talk) 12:41, November 5, 2014 (UTC) I like reading Drarry, every now and then. Decent ship, better than a lot of other ships. My favorite one is 'Teddy Bear Troubles and Other Such Oddities' on one of the fanfic websites. Re: 1) If you're talking about for your talk page, I would ask them nicely to use their siggie. If they don't know it, then the next time someone left you said message and you don't know who it was, I would just not reply and when they ask you about it tell them you didn't know who it was from. You can't really make them use a siggie, you know? 2) I use the code (hope it posts right): | }} And my siggie is on the User:Bloody18/Current Signature user sub-page. You could change it to User:Bramblestar2521/Ivy's Sig or whatever else you want :P Hope that helps! Bloody 22:51, November 5, 2014 (UTC) HP Collab Pizzachu (talk) 02:57, November 6, 2014 (UTC) A Drarry colab fanfic you say? Fluff or rated T for suggestive themes? I have an idea for one, but something a little sweet and the one I have an idea might be a solo project. But, a collab I think I can do. Pizzachu (talk) 05:27, November 6, 2014 (UTC) I just use the default signature button most of the time. T isn't that bad, but at least it isn't mature. I mean 'No drug references, no stuff that teenagers talk about as in xxx. But, just bullying, neglectence, etc. . And, did you see Daniel Radcliffe rap on the tonight show? : -Pizzachu (I get called Pizza sometimes on the other wikias Hey Hey Bramble. First off, I would like to say congrats on 100 edits! Most users do not make it to 5, but you 20 times better! So good job! Now, for what I actually came here to say lol, we need to talk. I appreciate your enthusiasm when it comes to the wiki, but we need to talk about what you should and shouldn't say on the wiki, and where and when to say it, okay? Posting "BIRD. RARRRRGH." on the Monthly Featured User Selection is spam, and shouldn't be posted there, ever. If you'd like to vote for Bird, which I'm sure she'd appreciate, you give Kudos (click the thumbs up button) to Leo's post that says Bird's user name. Aside from those who are nominated saying which story they'd like featured and Leo/Bird/me/whoever-runs-it posting whose up for nomination, nobody else really needs to say anything, but just vote (again, by giving a Kudos to the person you want x3). Also, on other forums you and other users strike up a conversation, which is great! This is a place to make friends and talk about our stories, but that doesn't need to on a forum. A reply is fine, and depending on the topic of the forum, multiple replies are good too, but it needs to remain on topic, you see? If somebody else is starting the conversation with you on the forum, kindly ask them to send you a message instead, okay? It may not always be who initiates it, but lately you have been involved, and while it won't really get you banned, it isn't something that needs to be continued. I'm not trying to yell at you or be mean, and if you feel hurt or attacked, I'm sorry. That is /not/ the point of this message. The point of this message is to help you get accustomed to how this wiki works, which is, partly at least, the job of the admins. Also, I've noticed that you haven't been using a proper siggie, which is my fault or not being able to help you properly. I think if we were to get onto chat, I could post the coding I use in my preferences and have it show up properly. So, if you're able, please send me a few times in the following days that you'd be able to get on chat for me to help you (ie, Friday at 4 pm EST, Saturday at 11 am, that type of thing) x3 If you can't get on chat, I can try again here, and just format it differently, but I'm not sure if that would work. I hope you understand the meaning behind this message, and I'm sorry it was so long x3 Have a nice day/night/Thanksgiving (if you celebrate it) :) Bloody 03:52, November 27, 2014 (UTC) I'd be glad to help you with your sig! Like I said, just message me some times in the coming days that you'd be able to get on chat, and I'll let you know which will work best for me! As for your teacher, I'm not sure if that would work out exactly. If you could give her my email (brandontgilbert18@gmail.com) so I could talk with her, that would be great! I'm not sure what she thinks this wiki is about or what her plans are for it, but I'd be interested in talking with her! Thanks! Bloody 05:10, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Secret Santa thingy So yeah! This is your secret santa gift! Deer, of the rein variety. Red-cheeked men who creep into houses. A-holes who complain when they don't get what they want. Mom's who love their children dearly. Ice hanging from the rafters "Oh my god! The new iPHONE" she screamed (even though Andriods are better) Nobody cares about family anymore Everybody just want's their loot. I still care about family, Somewhere, Santa cries for his crimes. Somewhere the reindeer snort in derision How low we have fallen I hope this will change in the future There is always hope. Sorry if it's crap x3 I didn't want to leave you a wall of text, so I figured poetry would be better. When I began writing this, I remembered why I don't do poetry. Still, it's the thought that counts right? Also, sorry this is a downer at first, I wanted to write something that points out the faults in our society, so that the poem had /some/ meaning to it, ya know? Anyway, merry Christmas! [[User:Bloody18|'Heaven wouldn't have me,]][[User Talk:Bloody18| cause I'm all about me.]] 21:40, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Pizzachu (talk) 04:55, January 3, 2015 (UTC) I am up for the collab... Sorry, my main wiki is keeping me busy; I'm a rollback there. Idc what we would ship, you can decide. And, Happy New Years(A few dafs late, though)!!! -#2015 Hey Bram! Hey Bram (yes you can call me SkidZ if I can call you bram :P), I think that's a great idea! Actually I thought of an idea that we both can share our stories of heartbreak in your Love the way you lie fic? Like it can go like this: You write "Love the way you lie P.1" from the perspective of a girl. And I write "Love the way you lie P.2" from the perspective of a guy. Can that work lol? Or is it going to become a songfic? xD Maybe I'm tripping though, what's your idea? I promise I uhh will be comfortable to work with. God's Gift -RVLP (No Sig either lol, how do you get that?) Hey Bram, You can't be serious that it's been two years since you collabed lol xD But yeah I'm up for it why not? Might as well try my hand at it. So I'm thinking I'm going to follow the format you did in your fic, by first writing down the lyrics of the song that resonate the most with each paragraph or something different? And what's the deadline? I can maybe whip something good in three days (considering it's five paragraphs). Whatever you got I am all ears :D God's Gift -RVLP Writing Club First, Skidz replied to your message, so you might want to read that after you finish this one. Okay Bramble, I hate to be Debbie Downer, but we need to talk about the Writing Club. If you really must have more than one entry, I guess that's fine, but it's about quality, not quantity. The Writing Club is about trying to imporve our writing, not just post something we wrote yesterday and have everyone say "Oh I liked it!" Also, the Writing Club accecpts Original Stories, Fan Fictions (that's a bit iffy, but I think it's allowed), and Poems. Love the way you lie is clearly a songfic, if for no other reason than the fact that the title is taken from a song whose lyrics are on the page. If you want to call it something else, by all means, but if it looks like a duck, smells like a duck, and sounds like a duck, changes are, it's a duck. As with Songfics, the Writing Club isn't a place for collabs. If you'd like to write a collab with Skidz with the theme being about dreams, that's prefectly fine, however it does not belong, and will not be discussed, on the Writing Club forum. I'm glad you're excited about the Writing Club, and I'm even more glad that you're participating in it, but the Writing Club is to be taken seriously. As I've said, it is about trying to improve one's writing. If you like making crack stores, crackfics, whatever, that's your deal, and that's fine, but said stories to do not belong on the Writing Club forums. Sorry this had to be so serious, but the Writing Club is very important to both Leo and I. Thanks [[User:Bloody18|'Heaven wouldn't have me,']][[User Talk:Bloody18| cause I'm all about me.]] 07:23, January 14, 2015 (UTC) I'm not sure what my message had to do with archiving anything, but glad I could help? And songfics are allowed on this wiki, they just aren't allowed on the Writing Club. [[User:Bloody18|'Heaven wouldn't have me,']][[User Talk:Bloody18| cause I'm all about me.]] 19:21, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Hi? Pizzachu (talk) 23:37, January 16, 2015 (UTC)